


Can't Find The Truth Of Everyone You Meet

by crocs



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode s01e09 - Back Breaker, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Evita's eyes refocus on her phone background. It’s her, Tyrone, and Chantelle. Tyrone’s on the couch, slouched over some homework — chemistry, maybe, from the way his brow’s furrowed. Her Auntie is carving some wood at the table, her face severe. As it’s a selfie, Evita’s own face covers most of the screen. She’s grinning wide, eyes accidentally shut in a blink.Evita's thoughts, immediately after Tandy tries to steal her hope.





	Can't Find The Truth Of Everyone You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Evita flinches.

She recoils from the aggressive girl’s glowing grasp. Tyrone’s yelling after her. She can’t care. She won’t —

Evita runs. She knows she’ll be out of breath soon, but she compartmentalizes that, files it away for later. Maybe she’ll stop to take a breath, or something.

Maybe not, she thinks.

As her feet slap the school halls, she registers that Tyrone definitely _isn’t_ hot on her heels. Evita’s pretty sure that a boyfriend should chase after their girlfriend when she’s upset. Y’know, instead of staying with Blondie.

The Divine Pairing.

Fighting right in front of her eyes.

Damn it.

Evita supposes that it was stupid of her to think that since Tyrone was half of the Pairing, being his girlfriend could make her the other half. It seems she’s got her own part to play in what’s coming.

It doesn’t mean seeing them together is painless.

Finding a supply closet, she jams one half of her pair of compasses into the lock and pulls down. She swings the door open and slips inside. The door closes with an unsatisfying hiss.

In the dark, claustrophobic space, Evita sits down. She lays her books down to her right and draws her legs to her chest. The teenager hugs herself together and resolutely ignores the wet on her cheeks.

After a moment, Evita wonders what Ty is doing. If he’s still there with the girl. If he’s trying to look for her. She chokes out a teary laugh. Knowing Ty, she thinks, he’s probably still stood alone in shock on the Quad.

The girl rubs her fingers together, packing in the last of her Auntie’s chalk from that morning between the ridges of her fingerprints. In the cold dark of the closet, the morning seems so far away. There’s no window, no door — the only light is the ambient white coming from her phone.

Tyrone’s sent her a message.

Evita doesn’t read it at first.

Instead, her eyes refocus on her phone background. It’s her, Tyrone, and Chantelle. Tyrone’s on the couch, slouched over some homework — chemistry, maybe, from the way his brow’s furrowed. Her Auntie is carving some wood at the table, her face severe. As it’s a selfie, Evita’s own face covers most of the screen. She’s grinning wide, eyes accidentally shut in a blink.

Evita on the screen is carefree.

Evita in the supply closet swipes her tears away viciously and checks Tyrone’s message.

It’s a string of smiley faces, dogs and cats and a single, lonely alien head.

Despite herself, she finds herself smiling. She stands up, wobbling a bit. Evita goes to respond when another message pops up, this time fully obscuring the screen.

_TYRONE: tandy did a real shitty thing im sorry_

_TYRONE: i don’t deserve you, Evita_

_EVITA is responding…_

_EVITA is responding…_

_EVITA is responding…_

She swings the door open and walks to the Nurse’s office. Hopefully Chantelle will be able to pick her up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a flash of blonde hair slipping over the fence surrounding the school. Evita considers stopping, texting Tyrone.

But she can’t find it in herself to.

_EVITA: damn right you don’t deserve me_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tom Rosenthal's _Don't Die Curious_.


End file.
